kalethafandomcom-20200213-history
Kaletha (Land)
Kalehta (oder Kaletha, seit der Wehrtaler Namensreform) ist ein Flächenstaat, der sich vom Wehrtaler Hochgebirge, das recht knapp oberhalb des Äquators liegt, bis fast an die Ufer der südlichen See. Nur der Adelsstaat Sidonia trennt Kalehta von einem direktem Seeweg zu den nördlichen Königreichen (aka Mittellande oder alles an typischen LARP-Königreichen im mittelalterlich, europäischem Stil, die so gerne von vielen Gruppen bespielt werden. Nahöstlich angehaucht Gruppen werden wohl östliche Nachbarn Kalehtas sein. Kann man im Falle eines Falles im IT-Spiel rausfinden). Geographie und Ethnographie Aufgrund der enormen Größe Kalehtas, sind die verschiedensten Landschaften innerhalb der Grenzen zu finden. Im Norden ist das Klima gemäßigt. Hier befinden sich der Tiefwald und das nördliche Ackerland. Das Ackerland ist kulturell völlig "kalehtanisiert", man versucht also in Lebensstil und Mode der Hauptstadt nachzueifern und fühlt sich zugehörig. Der Tiefwald ist bewohnt von verschiedenen Stämmen eines Waldvolkes und Elfen, die sich bereit erklärt haben offiziell eingegliedert zu werden. Es herrscht ein reger Handel mit Luxusgütern von kalehtanischer Seite aus und Hölzern und Fellen von Seiten der Waldvölker. Des Weiteren stehen die Völker und der Wald unter dem Schutz Kalehtas, was eine Abholzung durch die verhassten Sidonier verhindert. Direkt südlich des nördlichen Ackerlandes folgt die kalehtanische Heide. Hier herrscht die höchste Bevölkerungsdichte des Landes, da sich hier in der Vergangenheit eine Vielzahl mächtiger Städte erhob. Die Errichtung ebendieser ist auch der Grund für das Verschwinden fast jeglicher Wälder und die heutige Kargheit der Umgebung. Nur direkt an den Ufern des Kahlis ist der Boden noch fruchtbar genug um Landwirtschaft zu betreiben. Die Städte müssen daher ihre Nahrungsmittel zum Großteil importieren. Viele der Städte besitzen ihre eigenen Traditionen, architektonischen Eigenheiten und handwerklichen Geheimnisse doch wurden sie zu Zeiten des Adels von Kalehta unterworfen. Die Beziehungen sind Heute allerdings äußerst freundschaftlich, da man gemeinsam die erfolgreiche Revolution gegen den Adel führte. Im Osten der Heide folgen der Hochwald, der deutlich kleiner als der Tiefwald ist, und ein weites Mittelgebirge, das "Die Goldenen Hügel" genannt wird. Der im Gebirge liegende Hochwald ist schwer zu bereisen, unwirtlich und unwirtschaftlich abzuholzen. Er wird allgemein als unbewohnt angesehen, doch es hat auch noch niemand so genau nachgeschaut. Die Goldenen Hügel selbst haben ihren Namen aus zweierlei Gründen, dem hier zu findenden Gold und der malerischen Landschaft. Die Minen wurden allerdings mit der Zeit immer unergiebiger und seit der Eingliederung Wehrtals mit seinen reichen Erzvorkommen ist der Bergbau in den Hügeln tot. Heute sind sie die hinterste Provinz des Reiches, derart abgelegen von allen wichtigen Geschehnissen, dass in Kalehta "Die Goldenen Hügel" zum Ausdruck für "Der Arsch der Welt" geworden ist. Weiter im Süden geht das Land in eine Steppenlandschaft über. Auf einem schmalen Streifen kann man noch sinnvoll Ackerbau betreiben, dann wird es zu trocken für ertragreiche Früchte. Um so reicher ist die Gegend allerdings an exquisiter Jagdbeute. Die hier ansässigen Stämme von Jägern wurden nach dem Bevorzugtem Prinzip Kalehtas eingegliedert, mit dem Versprechen von Schutz und Luxusgütern. Die Steppenvölker machen heute für ihre Verhältnisse gutes Geld mit der Jagd auf die großen Steppentiere. Entweder man verkauft die Trophäen, oder man nimmt viel Geld dafür, einen reichen Kalehtaner mit auf die Jagd zu nehmen. Das hat zu zunehmendem Reichtum und recht fortgeschrittener Kalehtanisierung der Dörfer geführt. Wenige Menschen hier leben noch in traditionellen Hütten, da sich komfortablere kalehtanisch inspirierte Bauweisen durchgesetzt haben. Rebellische Stämme sind nicht mehr zu finden, da die kalehtanischen Truppen ihr Schutzversprechen gegenüber den unter Vertrag genommenen Stämmen recht gründlich umsetzten. Für eine sehr lange Strecke südlich findet sich hinter dem Steppenland nichts als Wüste. Nur die geheimnisvollen Stämme der Bedir sind in der Lage hier zu überleben. Das Bündnis mit den Bedir ist das loseste unter allen mit eingegliederten Völkern. Auf dem Papier sind sie Kalehtaner, doch letztendlich kommen und gehen sie wie sie wollen, denn in die Wüste wagt sich niemand ohne ihren Geleitschutz. Der einzige Weg durch die Wüste, den man ohne ihre Hilfe lebendig nehmen kann, ist mit dem Schiff den Kahlis hinauf zu segeln. In der Wüste liegt daher die einzige Grenze, die ein eingegliedertes Volk für Kalehta "verteidigt" und nicht umgekehrt. Nach allem was man in der Hauptstadt weiß, hätte es schon längst mehrere versuchte Invasionen durch die Wüste geben können, die daran gescheitert sind, dass von den Invasoren angeheurte Bedir sie in die Irre geleitet und zum Sterben zurückgelassen haben. Man würde es nie erfahren. In der zentralen Wüste befindet sich auch das Binnendelta des Kahlin, des Schwsterflusses des Kahlis. Hier erhob sich einst eine mächtige, magische Hochkultur, die jedoch aufgrund ihrer eigenen Vermessenheit unterging. (siehe Die Bedir). Im Anschluss an die Wüste folgt das Vorland des Wehrtaler Hochgebirges. Auch wenn es hier nicht öfter regnet als in der Wüste, ist es eine sumpfige, schwüle Gegend. Die vielen Flüsse, Moore und Seen werden durch das Wasser gespeist, das sich aus dem Gebirge ins Vorland ergießt. Das Sumpfland ist eine wilde, ungezähmte Gegend, bewohnt von primitiven Völkern und Orks. Offiziell wurde es eingegliedert, doch tatsächlich schreitet die Erschließung des Landes nur schleppend voran. Der südlichste Punkt des Landes ist Wehrtal. Der Name bezeichnet die Hauptstadt des Landes, so wie das gebirgige Umland. Das Hochgebirge ist eine rauhe, gefährliche Landschaft in der ein Fehltritt den Tod bedeuten kann. In der Höhe ist es kalt und die Luft dünn und das Wetter ist immer schlecht. Vom Äquator, der kurz südlich des Gebirgszuges liegt, ziehen täglich Regenwolken in die Berge und regnen sich aus. Daher ist es immer kalt und nass und in der Nacht bedeutet nass zu sein den Tod. Aber zu all den natürlichen Gefahren kommen noch finstere Kreaturen hinzu, die sich in den Bergen zuhause fühlen, wie Bergelfen, Trolle und Wyrme. So verwundert es nicht, dass die Wehrtaler ein zähes und wildes Volk sind, dessen Widerstand gegen Kalehta bis heute unvergessen und unübertroffen bleibt. (siehe Wehrtal) Geschichte Die Zeit des Adels Vor langer Zeit war Kalehta nur eine von vielen Städten in der Region, die heute die kalehtanische Heide ist. Jede dieser Städte und ihre Ländereien wurden von einem Adelsgeschlecht regiert. Zwischen diesen Familien herrschte starke Rivalität. Jeder strebte danach die prachtvollste und einflussreichste Stadt von allen zu sein. Zu Beginn versuchten die Adeligen sich durch überlegene Architektur über die anderen zu erheben. Prachtvolle Paläste, Foren, Badehäuser und ähnliches entstanden in dieser Zeit, doch verschlangen alldiese Arbeiten unmengen von Holz. Die Wälder um die Städte herum schrumpften immer weiter, bis kaum noch genug für weitere Bauten übrig war. Zu dieser Zeit entwickelte sich die Rivalität aus von Neid getriebenen Größenwahn zu einem Kampf um Ressourcen. Kriege brachen aus, als die Adelshäuser versuchten sich die wenigen verbliebenen Wälder zu sichern. Bald eskalierte dieser Konflikt, was die Adelshäuser in einen langwierigen Krieg zwischen sich immer ändernden Koalitionen und Feindschaften stürzte. Bald fielen auch noch die letzten, zunächst vorsichtig bewirtschafteten, Wälder dem Wettrüsten zum Opfer. Immer schlechter ausgerüstet mussten die Soldaten in den Krieg ziehen. Immer härter wurde die kurze, jedoch bittere Winterzeit ohne ausreichend Feuerholz. In dieser schlimmen Zeit zeichnete sich mehr und mehr Kalehta als Sieger des Krieges ab. Kalehta hatte geduldig gewartet um seine Armeen zu schonen und, während die anderen um die Wälder in der Nähe gekämpft hatten, Sägemühlen weit den Kahlis hinab errichtet. Nun zogen sie den vollen Nutzen aus ihrer Lage am Kahlis indem sie mit ihrer Binnenflotte große Mengen Holz heranschafften, mit denen ihre Kriegsmaschinerie befeuert wurde. Die Soldaten konnten nun mit Speeren und Bögen bester Qualität ausgerüstet werden, und auch schweres Kriegsgerät wurde hergestellt. Bis die Armeen der anderen Adelshäuser den Plan Kalehtas durchschauten, waren ihre Armeen schon längst zu sehr geschwächt um ihn zu vereiteln. In einem Siegeszug ohne gleichen schob sich das kalehtanische Heer über das Land. Der Widerstand der anderen Städte war Zweck - und Fruchtlos, doch wollten sie ihre Niederlage nicht eingestehen. Kein noch so grausames Ultimatum wurde eingehalten, Soldaten und Bauern mussten bis zu letzt kämpfen, egal wie aussichtslos es war. Der Adel Kalehtas zeigte seinerseits keine Gnade. Dörfer wurden niedergebrannt und Soldaten des Feindes rücksichtslos exekutiert, solange ihre Herren nicht kapitulierten. Der Versuch durch Schrecken die Herrschaft zu erringen gipfelte in der Vernichtung der Stadt Thegara. Die Straßen der Stadt wurden mit Stroh gefüllt um dann angezündet zu werden. Die Stadt verging in einem Inferno ohne gleichen, währen die Hofmagier Kalehtas mit einem Kraftfeld alle Bewohner der Stadt an der Flucht hinderten. Im Angesicht dieses Grauens zerbrachen in vielen Kalehtanern uralte Bande der Loyalität, was eine neue Phase des Krieges einläuten sollte. Die Rebellion Nach der grausamen Vernichtung Thegaras begannen die Menschen zu sehen, welches Leid der Adel über sie brachte. Sie erkannten, dass ihre Regenten die Wurzel allen Übels waren, das sie heimgesucht hatte. Auch viele der Soldaten Kalehtas desertierten aus dem Heer, da sie nicht weiter die Grausamkeit ihrer eigenen Herren ertragen konnten. Man erzählt sich, diejenigen, die die Feuer in Thegara gelegt hatten, wären allesamt dem Wahnsinn anheim gefallen, wenn sich nicht gar selbst das Leben nahmen. So formierten sich überall im Land Zellen des Widerstandes. Auch wenn Kalehta der große Feind war, so war doch das Ziel ein Staat ohne Adel. So wurden in vielen Städten die Adelshäuser gestürzt, da ihr Heer so geschwächt war, dass es einem Aufstand kaum widersetzen konnte. Natürlich ging Kalehta grausam gegen Verräter und Rebellen vor. Oft genug mussten Rebellen aus der Stadt fliehen, die sie gerade ihren bisherigen Herrschern entrissen hatten. Auch wenn Angriffe und Sabotageakte einzelner Zellen den Kalehtanern durchaus Schaden zufügten, war der Kampf so nicht zu gewinnen. Die verbliebenen loyalen Soldaten nutzten den Aufstand gegen den Adel sogar zuihrem Vorteil, da es nun sehr einfach war eine Stadt zu bestzen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich Kalehta alle anderen Städte einverleibt hatte. Doch auch der Widerstand hatte nicht geschlafen. Der ehemalige Lytos Kilius, der sich, nachdem er desertiert war, als äußerst fähiger Anführer einer Zelle Rebellen verdient gemacht hatte, hatte es nun zu seiner Aufgabe gamacht, die Rebellion zu vereinen. Seine Boten erreichten eine Vielzahl an Zellen, die sich über das Land verteilt versteckt hielten. Die Lage der Rebellen war in dieser Zeit sehr schlecht. In jeder Ecke des Landes patroullierten nun loyale Soldaten Kalehtas, die erfolgreiche Aufstände unmöglich machten. Die besten Aussichten schien es also zu bieten, sich mit dem erfahrenen Strategen Kilius zusammen zu tun. Langsam und versteckt in den Schatten machten sich die Rebellen auf den Weg zu den sorgsam gewählten Kontaktpersonen von Kilius. Man erkannte sich an von Asche geschwärzten Tüchern. Dieses Zeichen war als Symbol für das Leid der Rebellen gewählt worden, da vielen nicht als der Stoff an ihrem Leib und die Asche ihres Heims geblieben war. Nach fast einem halben Jahr waren genug Rebellen versammelt, um Kilius Plan ins Rollen zu bringen. Es geschah an dem Tag, der als Gründungstag der Republik in die Geschichte eingehen sollte, dass sich die Rebellen vor den Toren Kalehtas versammelten. Sie hatten sich all die Zeit in den Ortschaften um die Hauptstadt herum versteckt gehalten, um sich nun zu einem Heer zusammenzuschließen. Um sich zu erkennen schwenkten sie nun nicht mehr die geschwärzten Tücher, sondern kleideten sich in grün-schwarz. Schwarz, in Anlehnung an die Tücher, für die Asche aus der sich die Rebellion erhoben hatte und grün für die Felder und Wiesen ihrer Heimat, für die sie in den Kampf zogen. Zur Schlacht kam es an diesem Tag allerdings nicht, denn die Adeligen waren beim ersten Anzeichen der Bedrohung geflohen, mitsamt allen Truppen, die sie hatten mobilisieren können. Eine Chance hatten sie ohnehin nicht gesehen, denn die meisten Trupppen waren immer noch über das Land verstreut, um die besetzten Städte zu sichern, die Rebellion jedoch stand vereint vor den Toren ihrer Stadt. Der Großteil der Bürger Kalehtas nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich zur Rebellion zu bekennen. Die Tore wurden kampflos geöffnet und die Rebellen von einer Schar grün-schwarz gekleideter Kalehtaner empfangen. Leidenschaftlich beteuerten die Bürger, nicht hinter dem Adel zu stehen. Die Stadt sicherte den Rebellen ihre volle Unterstützung zu, um das Leid wieder gut zu machen, das die Adeligen über das Land gebracht hatten. Beflügelt von der überwältigenden Zustimmung, versammelten sich die Rebellen noch am selben Abend im großen Forum, um dort die Republik auszurufen. Direkt im Anschluss wurde der erste Rat gewählt. Einige mutige, arme Bürger trauten sich auf das Podest, um sich zur Wahl zu stellen, die meisten waren jedoch reich und daran gewöhnt im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. So fiel die Wahl am Ende auf die reichsten zehn Bürger der Stadt, die geschworen hatten, sich mit ihrem Vermögen für die Sache der Rebellion einzusetzen. Sie beschlossen den Namen Kalehta für die Republik bezubehalten, um ihren Namen reinzuwaschen. Sie wollten zeigen, dass die Bürger Kalehtas eine goldene neue Zeit für des Heideland bringen konnten, wo der Adel nur Blutvergießen gebracht hatte. Die Rebellen, die den kalehtansichen Bürgern noch immer dankbar für ihre Unterstützung waren hatten keine Einwände gegen diese Entscheidung. Unter dem Oberbefehl von Kilius rückte das, um die Garde Kalehtas verstärkte, Heer nun aus, um eine Stadt nach der anderen zu befreien. Wo sie nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen wurden, mussten sie kämpfen, doch der Widerstand der verbliebenen, demotivierten Truppen des Adels war gering. Alles in allem wuchs die Schlagkraft mit der Zeit eher, als dass sie schwand. So sah Kilius der letzten großen Herausforderung der Rebellion zuversichtlich entgegen. Diese stellte sich seinen Truppen dann auch bald, als das Heer des Adeligen Kalehtas, verstärkt durch loyale Truppen anderer Adelshäuser sich dem Heer der Rebellen auf dem Feld von Seental entgegenstellte. Kilius traf das nicht unerwartet, denn er hatte sich lange Nächte auf die verschiedensten Umstände, unter denen diese Schlacht zu schlagen sein mochte, vorbereitet. In kürzester Zeit standen seine Befehle, die eine noch heute zwiespältig gesehene Taktik offenbarten. Die gut gerüsteten und ausgebildeten Truppen wies er an ihre Schilde und Waffen verborgen zu halten, während er die unausgebildeten Freiwilligen im Zentrum positionierte. Langsam schob sich dieser unförmig erscheinende Block auf den Gegner zu, in ständiger Erwartung des feindlichen Sturmangriffes. Dann passierte es, dass sich die Kavallerie des Adels in Bewegung setzte. Die Rebellen selbst hatten keine nennenswerte Anzahl berittener Kämpfer, da all die Pferde und Rösser vom Adel zur Flucht aus den Städten mitgenommen wurden. Eben diese Truppen schmetterten nun mit geballter Kraft den Rebellen entgegen. Die Freiwilligen, die genau in ihrem Weg positioniert waren, hatten dem Angriff kaum etwas entgegenzusetzen. So pflügten die Reiter tief in die Truppen hinein, wo sie schweren Schaden anrichteten. Beflügelt von diesem Erfolg stürmte der rest der Truppen des Adels ebenfalls auf die vorderen Linien der scheinbar völlig im Chaos versunkenen Rebellenarmee ein. Im dem Moment, als sie mit seinen Truppen kollidierten, gab Kilius den Befehl zum Gegenschlag. Die ausgebildeten Truppen, die bisher strengen Befehl hatten, sich so weit wie möglich aus dem Kampf fern zu halten, sammelten sich an den Flanken zum Sturm. Den Feind traf diese plötzliche Koordination völlig unerwartet, weshalb die Truppen des Adels sich in kürzester Zeit eingekesselt von einem Wall gut ausgebildeter Schildkämpfer wiederfanden. Die Kavallerie, die noch tief in den Freiwilligen steckte, war nicht in der Lage schnell genug zu reagieren, um die Formation, die Kilius geplant hatte zu verhindern. Wissend, dass die Reiter nicht ewig feststecken würden, hielt Kilius die Reihen des Schildwalls so dünn wie möglich und ließ alle seine Bogenschützen über das Feld hinter den Reihen ausschwärmen. Die Fußtruppen des Adels waren nun in einer ausscihtslosen Position und auf ihre Reiter angewiesen. Diese jedoch konnten nicht in die dünnen Reihen preschen, ohne ihre eigenen Leute niederzutrampeln und auch gegen die Schützen konnten sie nicht effektiv vorgehen, da diese alle einzeln über das Feld verteilt hatten. Das einzige, was ihnen blieb, war hinter den Reihen der Rebellen parallel zu diesen entlangzureiten, doch gegen solche Angriffe waren die Soldaten mit Speeren ausgerüstet worden. Nun wurde jeder Reiter, der sich aus den Freiwilligen löste, von einem Hagel aus Pfeilen empfangen und die Schlinge um die Fußtruppen zog sich weiter und weiter zu. Zermürbt vom ständigen Kreuzfeuer der Schützen und den Speerträgern stellte die Reiterei bald keine Bedrohung mehr dar, was es den Fußtruppen von Kilius erlaubte die restlichen Feinde in einem langen Kampf zusammengepfercht zu vernichten. Die Schlacht war ein herausragender Erfolg, der noch heute von Strategen hoch gelobt wird, doch trägt er immer den bitteren Beigeschmack des Bauernopfers, das Kilius darbrachte. Der Großteil der mutigen Freiwilligen musste an diesem Tag sein Leben in einem aussichtslosen Gemetzel lassen, um den Sieg zu ermöglichen. Der Aufbau der Republik Nachdem der Adel geschlagen war, wurden alle verbliebenen Angehörigen der Familien, der Großteil des Hofstaates und vor allem alle Magier des Landes verwiesen. Sie fanden Exil in Sidonia, einem monarchich regierten Staat in relativer Nähe zum Heideland, das nun Kalehta hieß. Die Republik sollte von nun auf einem respektvollem Miteinander aufgebaut werden. Um das zu erreichen begann ein reger Handel zwischen den Städten. Jeder hatte einen Schaden durch den Krieg erlitten und so war der Austausch von Gütern, die an einer Stelle benötigt wurden und an einer anderen vorhanden waren das prägende Element dieser Zeit. Gesetze existierten nur sehr wenige, da sich niemand anmaßen wollte, den neuen Verbündeten allzu viele Vorschriften zu machen. So bürgerte sich in dieser Zeit das Prinzip der Verträge ein, das noch heute das Land zusammenhält. Auch wurde es Tradition, dass der Rat von den zehn reichsten Bürgern der Republik gestellt wird, wie es zu Zeiten der Revolution der Fall war. Gut drei Generationen dauerte es, bis Kalehta auch kulturell zu einer Einheit verschmolzen war. Seit dem zeugt nur noch der unterschiedliche Stil der Architektur davon, dass die Städte des Heidelandes einmal bittere Rivalen waren. Kalehta und die Welt Nachdem sich die Republik nun gefestigt hatte, begannen die Menschen über den Rand Kalehtas hinauszuschauen. Die Heide bot nur wenige Ressourcen, also musste man sie außerhalb der Grenzen suchen. Schnell entstand ein reger Handel mit den Bewohnern des Umlandes, da diese großes Interesse an der fortgeschrittenen Technik Kalehtas hatten. Die Menschen des nördlichen und südlichen Ackerlandes sowie der goldenen Hügel lebten, noch in kleinen Kommunen organisiert, vergleichsweise primitiv. Bald wurden diese Gebiete in die Republik eingegliedert, um den Handel profitabler zu gestalten. Nun fand man in den goldenen Hügeln recht ansehnliche Vorkommen an Edelmetallen. Mit dem neuen Reichtum kam nicht nur schöner Schmuck ins Land, sondern auch das Verlangen sich einen Platz in der großen Welt zu schaffen. Man wusste von Reisenden, dass im Norden fortgeschrittene Königreiche existierten, die sicherlich großartige Handelspartner sein würden. Mit Sidonia, das die Mündung des Kahlis ins Meer kontrollierte, war die Beziehung eher angespannt. Sie sahen sich mehr auf der Seite der Adelsfamilien, denen sie Exil gewährt hatten. Da beide Seiten jedoch keinen Wert auf eine Konfrontation legten, wurde ein Zollabkommen für die durchfahrt der kalehtanischen Schiffe geschlossen. Weiter reichte die Kooperation der beiden Staaten dann jedoch nicht. Hinter dem Meer, das sich aufgrund der geringen Größe recht gut mit den Flussschiffen überqueren ließ, wurden die Händler Kalehtas in den Häfen mit offenen Armen empfangen. Ihre Handwerkskunst, ihr Wein und natürlich das Gold waren gerne gesehen. Im Austausch gegen seine Luxusgüter erhielt Kalehta Waren, die es zur Versorgung der immer wachsenden Hauptstadt dringend benötigte. Der Handel florierte, sehr zum Wohle Kalehtas. Die Stadt wuchs immer weiter, teils wegen der guten Lebensbedingungen, teils wegen ausländischer Einwanderer aus den neu entdeckten Ländern. Immer mehr wurde Kalehta zu dem multikulturellem Staat, der es heute ist. Sidonia kapselte sich in dieser Zeit aus Angst vor schädlichen, fremden Einflüssen ab. Mit der breiten Oberschicht aus reichen Handelsmännern entwickelte sich zu dieser Zeit auch die Spaltung zwischen Bürgern und nicht Bürgern. Es zählte immer weniger, in Kalehta geboren zu sein und immer mehr sich die entsprechenden Rechte und Lizenzen leisten zu können. Das förderte sehr die fruchtbaren Beziehungen zum Ausland, doch verwandelte die immer größer werdende Schere Nieder-Kalehta langsam in Slums die wir heute kennen. Die große Expansion Einige Jahrzehnte florierenden Handels später begannen die Edelsteinreserven knapp zu werden. Mit dem Ende der Handelsgrundlage in absehbarer Zukunft, beschloss der Rat die Länder im Süden erkunden zu lassen, um sie wenn möglich in die Republik einzugliedern. Die ersten, die bekanntschaft mit dem neu auf die Beine gestellten Invasionsheer Kalehtas machten, waren die Jägerstämme der Savanne. Einige Stämme schlossen sich gerne mit den Kalehtanern zusammen, doch viele sahen ihre Kultur bedroht. Über einige Jahre steckte die Republik in einem Guerilla Krieg mit den Eingeborenen, doch letztendlich hatten sie den militärisch weit überlegenen Kalehtanern nichts entgegenzusetzen. Für die Republik war die Eingliederung der Savannen zunächst nur zur Sicherung der Versorgungswege für weitere Expansion gedacht, doch mit der Entdeckung des Elfenbeins wurden die Handelslizenzen für dieses Material schnell zu einer wichtigen finanziellen Stütze des Landes. Weiter im Süden, wo die große Wüste liegt, kam Kalehta nicht mit militärischer Schlagkraft weiter. Die Bedir konnten auf ihrem eigenen Terrain nich bekämpft werden und wurden außerdem dringen als Führer benötigt, wenn Kalehta jemals die Wüste durchqueren wollte. In langen Verhandlungen gelang es den Diplomaten der Republik die Bedir offiziell einzugliedern. Für Kalehta waren die Verträge wenig ertragreich, wenn nicht gar ein Verlustgeschäft, doch war es die Möglichkeit der Expansion wert. Auch im Sumpfland südlich der Wüste war wenig Profit zu machen. Die Orks, die hier wohnen, hatten kaum etwas zu bieten, mit dem es sich zu handeln lohnte, wenn sie denn überhaupt redeten anstatt bis zum Tode zu kämpfen. Man beschloss das Gebiet offiziell als eingegliedert zu erklären, auch wenn es noch immer nicht völlig erschlossen ist und von anarchischen Orkstämmen bewohnt wird. Nicht jeder Stamm blieb jedoch ein Feind der Republik. Einige Stämme, mit eher gemäßigten Ansichten, befanden die Kalehtaner aufgrund ihrer militärischen Stärke als würdige Partner. Diese erhielten das Recht auf freie Bewegung in der Republik und stellten einige äußerst wertvolle Soldaten für die kalehtanische Armee. Dann. in den schwer zugänglichen Bergen Wehrtals stieß Kalehta endlich auf die Bodenschätze, die es gesucht hatte. Zunächst baute man eine Handelsbeziehung mit dem Bergvolk auf, auch wenn die Eingliederung in die Republik von Anfang an geplant war. Man benötigte lediglich Zeit, um sich mit dem Land und den Leuten vertraut zu machen, da ein schlecht vorbereiteter Krieg in dieser tödlichen Umgebung offensichtlich Wahnsinn war. Selbst nachdem man lange Zeit mit der Planung verbracht hatte, endete der Wehrtaler Krieg fast in einem Desaster. Zwei Jahre kostpieliger militärischer Aktionen und das Mammutprojekt der Begradigung des Kalis in der Wüste waren nötig, um den zähen Kriegern der Berge eine sehr entgegenkommende Kapitulation abzuringen (siehe dort). Damit endete dann die Phase der großen Expansion erfolgreich, denn die gewaltigen Erzvokommen des Gebirges sind noch heute die wichtigste Quelle des kalehtanischen Reichtums. Die moderne Zeit Nach einer Phase der Zufriedenheit mit ihrer Lage, begann die Republik nach einer Ausweitung des Handels zu streben. Der Binnenhandel sowie der Austausch mit den Küstenstädten war derart ertragreich, dass man noch großes Potenzial zur Erweiterung der Handelsbeziehungen sah. Zu diesem Zweck wurde das Expeditionsheer ins Leben gerufen. Seine Aufgabe ist es, die fremden Länder im Norden zu erkunden, um dort neue Handelsbeziehungen zu knüpfen. Dies schreite jedoch langsamer als erwartet fort, da diese länder voll von gefährlichen, mystischen Kreaturen sind und auch nicht selten von übernatürlichen Bedrohungen heimgesucht werden. Des weiteren sind längst nicht alle Nördlichen Königreiche glücklich mit der sehr offenen Einstellung der Kalehtaner, was gerne zu Konflikten führt. Diese Epoche ist noch heute im Gange und niemmand kann sagen, wohin der Kontakt mit den finsteren Königreichen des Nordens Kalehta führen wird. Hymne Musik: Preußenlied Text: Ich bin ein Kalethaner kennt ihr meine Farben, die Fahne weht in Schwarz und Grün vorran. Für die Freiheit meine Väter starben. Ja das Sieht man unsere Farben an. Nie will ich Bang verzagen, wie jene werd ichs wagen. ||: bei trüben Tag, bei heitrem Sonnenschein, bin Kalethaner, will Kalethaner sein:|| Karten Zwei mal die selbe Karte, auf einem Photo erkennt man den Norden besser, auf dem anderen den Süden. Category:Kaletha